


I Got This Feeling Inside

by LaPetiteLouve



Series: Familia Ante Omnia [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteLouve/pseuds/LaPetiteLouve
Summary: Listen, sometimes it takes a really bad game to remind you that you still have a long way to go.  It sucks, but Adam will be fine.  Kirby too.  Maybe not now, but soon, and Adam will be right there with him.
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach
Series: Familia Ante Omnia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Got This Feeling Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. So, I needed a pick me up after that absolute shitshow of a game vs NJD. and I know Adam got a little banged up. But listen, my boys are back together, and sometimes a little fluff goes a long way. Title from Feelings, by Ryan Caraveo.

Adam cracked an eye open as a line of red jerseys entered the locker room. He adjusted the icepack on his shoulder and sighed, the sounds of cheering fans bouncing around his head. Not tonight. Not for them. Not for them on their own home ice. A 7-1 loss to fucking New Jersey. Of all teams. Fucking Jesper won't let him live it down, even if neither of them played a full period. They're quiet, just Velcro straps and tape. Adam looked up in time to see Kirby trek in, red faced and angry. Adam leaned back in his stall as Kirby yanked his helmet off and slammed it down in his stall. He sighed and glanced at his shoulder with a frown. He'd have to make do if Kirby was in one of those kinds of moods tonight. He winced as Kirby slammed his stick against the wall, snapping the blade clean off. Uh oh. 

Jonny stood immediately. He waddled over and clamped a tight hand down on Kirby's nape. Wrong move. 

Kirby growled lowly, eyes flashing from the usual ocean blue to a deep shade of cobalt. His canines dropped. Even worse move. 

Adam flinched at Jonny's thunderous snarl. The room quieted and slowed to a lull. He instinctively ducked his head, chewing his lip, hands clenched together. He risked a glance up and saw Kuba leaning against Kaner, quiet and subdued. Kaner's mouth moved, voice too quiet to carry over to Adam. Probably just comforting words for the Beta. Adam glanced in Jonny's direction, trying to discreetly tune into the hushed whispers.

"-NHL. We're professionals now and I expect you to act like one. So cut the minors tantrum and quit making the equipment guys work harder than they have to. You want to throw a fit, you wait until you're safe at home with the pack, and then you let loose. Do you know why?" Jonny scolded. 

Kirby stood still, mutinously glaring holes into the floor. His fingers twitched and he shifted his weight from skate to skate. He hissed quietly when Jonny tightened his grip, thumb digging into his pulse point.

"I asked you a question, Kirby," Jonny said. 

"No sir," Kirby muttered. 

"The media would have a field day if a wolf decided to give them any amount of attitude, especially a rookie. You're lucky they're not in here yet. Even after all the years and wolves drafted, we don't get any leeway," Jonny warned. He tugged Kirby's head down to his shoulder and combed his fingers through the damp hairs at the base of his neck. "Calm down, eh?" he whispered. "Take a deep breath, finish up and then we'll go home soon. It's done, it's over. If you need something, you go to Adam, me, Kaner or another pack member, yeah?"

Adam looked up, spooked upon hearing his name. He watched the tension evaporate from Kirby's shoulders, not enough to mask the way he held himself too tightly. He stared with curious eyes as Jonny released Kirby and shuffled back to his stall. Adam followed Kirby to the showers and closed his hand around his wrist. "Hej Älskling," he murmured, rubbing circles into the inside of Kirby's wrist. 

Kirby crumbled, turning and folding into Adam's arms, as if they were the same height. He clung to his left shoulder, hands nowhere near his right one. Kirby shuddered, tucking his face in Adam's neck, skimming over the Claim Mark at Adam's collarbone. 

Adam listened to his breath, ignoring the world around them. Clinical, even, too controlled. He turned his head slightly and pressed a quick kiss to Kirby's hairline. "What do you need from me tonight?" he murmured. "Tell me what you want, Älskling," he brushed his fingers over his own Claim Mark on Kirby's skin. 

Kirby shivered and held the towel around his waist. He sunk to his knees, gaze trained on the floor. Both knees. 

Oh. Adam owlishly blinked down at him. Kirby's eyes returned to their normal color and his canines retracted, but Adam could still see the hurt roiling underneath. He nodded once and let Kirby shower. He winced as he tweaked his shoulder. 

"Boqer? Are you okay? Did you check in with the trainers and everything?" Kaner asked, on his way to shower. 

"Yes, it's okay, just sore," Adam nodded earnestly. "I'm okay."

"Okay as in I-can-move-it-it's-fine-just-a-little-banged-up, or I-really-hurt-it-but-I'm-not-going-to-say-anything-because-I-want-to-play?" Kaner asked with a sly smile.

"The first one," Adam confirmed. 

"Take care of yourself, okay? Don't do something you shouldn't, like wrestle," Kaner said sternly. Like Adam didn't know how to treat a minor inconvenience. "We'll get them next time," Kaner assured, stepping away to shower. 

"Hey."

Adam took in Alex's appearance, only wearing a towel, sopping wet from his shower. _Why do you not use your towel to dry off?_ He grimaced as Alex shook his hair like an untamed dog, getting water droplets all over his pristine suit. **"You jerk,"** he complained in Swedish. 

Alex grinned innocently. His smile left, replaced by something more serious. 

Adam tried not to roll his eyes too much. **"What?"**

**"Kneeling is different here, than back home. North American wolves kneel on one knee when they want to pick up and two when it's something more meaningful,"** Alex explained.

Adam did roll his eyes. **"Huh. Almost as if a one night stand with your own boyfriend makes no sense."**

**"Whatever,"**Alex scoffed. **"If you weren't already dressed and showered. Or injured. I'd have you pinned to the ground."**

**"We'll test that later,"** Adam brushed off. **"Go get dressed, you shameless heathen. Leave Kirby to me,"** he flipped his packmate off when Alex teasingly blew kisses at him. **"You wish!"** He returned to his stall and sat calmly, thankful for the lack of media attention. He leaned against the smooth wood and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax, surrounded by foosteps, rustling equipment and teammates talking and answering questions. He felt their pain, despite not even playing a full game, felt it in the way they carried themselves, felt it in the way they answered reporters, felt it in the way they moved. It fucking sucked. This should have been two easy points. There should be music, laughing, chirping, not this. Not this submission, this defeat. A soft _fwump _and a sudden weight on his lap made Adam open his eyes again. 

Kirby tilted his head, staring up at him, lips set in a pout. He knelt in his suit, probably not the best idea. "Wanna go home," he mumbled. 

"Soon. Don't go down. We need to talk first," Adam listened to Jonny's communication importance mantra enough. He could hear it in his head.

Kirby sighed, as if Adam was making him change out of his suit after he already tucked himself in bed. Taking care of important suits is necessary and a threat of no kisses did the trick, but still, same energy. "Do it now so we can go home and not worry about it," he huffed. 

"What do you like? What doesn't work for you?" Adam asked. 

"I like touching, like soft touching. I like when you play with my hair. I like whatever you do when we cuddle and watch TV. I like that a lot. I like ambiance. I don't like complete silence. I don't like it when it's completely silent when I'm kneeling. But, I don't like too much noise, or noises that are too loud," he listed. Kirby furrowed his brow. "Wait, you're hurt! You didn't even play a full period! You're hurt!" he lifted his head off of Adam's lap and moved to stand up. 

Adam leaned forward and rested a hand on the nape of his neck. He smiled to himself as some of the newfound tension melted out immediately. "I'm okay. I can keep an icepack on my shoulder and not worry about having to move much while you're kneeling. If you wanted to wrestle, it'd be harder to manage. I'm okay, Älskling. Thank you for worrying, but I'm okay, promise." 

Kirby narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I can kneel for Seabs or something," he said slowly. 

Adam involuntarily snarled, canines threatening to drop. The sheer thought of Kirby kneeling for another Alpha irked him in some kind of way, even if it was a logical suggestion. He blushed as Kaner stared at him, puzzled, even from across the room. He shrugged, face burning. "No," he answered Kirby. "Unless, you want to, then I wouldn't stop you."

Kirby shook his head shyly, a frown on his face. Still not himself yet. "I don't want to," he said. "I want to go home though," he added.

"Soon, you can stay kneeling for now, just don't go down yet, okay?" Adam said. "Have patience."

"What is patience anyway," Kirby snarked under his breath, drawing a laugh from Adam. 

Adam thumbed at his phone, waiting for Kirby to finish up in the bathroom. They asked Jonny and Kaner to hog The Den for the night, just so they didn't have to move too far to sleep once Kirby finished kneeling. That's when Kaner suggested getting ready for bed before kneeling. Great idea. Adam glanced at the TV and adjusted the TV volume again. He and Kirby haven't done this together yet, haven't had the need to. Uncharted territory. Adam fixed the icepack secured to his shoulder and glanced around the room. TV on with low volume, check. Water with a straw on the side table, check. Soft pillow between Adam's legs on the floor, check. One hand free to adjust the volume and keep Kirby grounded, check. Kirby, still in the bathroom. Adam sunk into the couch cushion a little more, waiting patiently. Eventually, Kirby entered The Den, clad in a faded shirt and baggy sweatpants. He rubbed his eye and smiled dazedly at Adam. Oh boy, there goes his heart. 

"Hi," Kirby grinned, gracefully falling to his knees. He settled, head pillowed on Adam's thigh. 

"Hej," Adam murmured. "The volume is good? The pillow? If you don't like it you can change it, I just grabbed one I thought-"

"Babe," Kirby interjected. "It's perfect. Be even better if you just relaxed a bit. It's me, not the prime minister." 

"What's the difference? Both are important," Adam cheekily grinned. He dropped a hand in Kirby's soft hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp lightly. He sucked in a breath at Kirby's utterly satisfied groan. **"You're beautiful, Kirby,"**he rumbled in Swedish. **"Beautiful, smart, and so, so, so talented. I could watch you skate for hours, days, years. So lucky to have you, to claim you. Can't wait for you to get better. To be the best you could possibly be and more. Prove anyone and everyone who ever doubted you wrong. You could've gone first overall. Should have gone first over all,"** he repetitively brushed his hands through Kirby's hair, occasionally skating down to his neck and jaw. **"So perfect."**

"Mm, don' stop," Kirby slurred, eyelids drooping.

Adam smirked. If Kirby's still talking coherently, he's not doing his job well enough. **"Maybe you should have gone first overall, but then you'd be in fucking New Jersey with the wrong Boqvist instead of here. With me. With the pack. Your pack. Our pack. With the right crest over your chest, and the right red on your shoulders. Nothing better than running with you, exploring the territory, running around with you, surrounded by trees and wind. Just us, just wolves. But, spending time with you. On ice, off ice, exploring the city with Alex, eating whatever concoction Kaner whipped up. on a whim. Gonna take a Stanley cup to top that, but even that's with you. It'll be you and me."** Adam kept a close eye on Kirby's posture, watched his shoulders drop in increments. Studied the way Kirby let soft puffs of air out, almost silently. Peaceful, no haunted look in his eyes, no restraint, no struggles. Adam made him feel like that. What a power surge. He made Kirby feel like this. He lost sense of time. Lost in the serenity, lost in the moment, lost in everything, lost in Kirby. He kept talking. Kept playing with his hair. He finally tore his gaze away from Kirby and looked at the clock. 10:58pm. Oh, oops. He glanced down at Kirby, heart unintentionally growing another fifteen sizes. No, a hundred and four sizes. "Hey Kirby, Baby. Time to come back to me," he coaxed gently, fingers brushing over every inch of skin he could reach. "Where are you, Älskling?" He ran his palms up and down his neck, gently squeezing his shoulder once in a while. He cupped Kirby's cheek and softly brushed his thumb over his cheekbone.

Kirby's eyes flitted open, glazed over and dazed. He hummed happily, a grin growing as soon as his vision focused on Adam. 

"Easy," Adam rubbed at his temple. "Easy, come back slowly. Don't rush."

Kirby turned his head, a soft sigh passing his lips. He smacked his lips and licked them briefly. 

Adam chuckled and reached for the water bottle. He cracked it open and slid one of Jonny's metal, reusable straws in. He leaned forward a bit, holding the bottle and straw. "Drink, slowly," he commanded. "How are you doing? Almost back yet?" Adm asked, once Kirby had taken enough sips to satisfy him. Generally, Alphas don't take as long as Omegas to come back. 

"Mmm, almost," Kirby yawned. "'S nice. Thanks."

Adam eyed the water bottle in his hands. "Maybe finish at least half tonight, then we can go to sleep, yeah? You can finish the rest in the morning."

Kirby blinked slowly. "Maybe I shouldn't have been placed as an Alpha," he wondered. He whined and batted at Adam as he laughed. "Why're you laughing at me?" he pouted, still hazy and a little slower than normal. Maybe a little more sensitive too, just a little.

"I'm not laughing at you, Älskling," Adam chuckled. Traitor. "It just caught me by surprise. You're more aware than I thought."

"No," Kirby prolonged the vowel. "Jus' Alphas shouldn't, like, have to kneel, you know?"

"That's the old way of thinking, Älskling," Adam smiled, gently tugging at his hair. "Anyone can choose to kneel or not. Personally, kneeling doesn't help like having someone kneel for me does. I knew some Omegas who couldn't stand kneeling, but would rather have someone kneel for them. It's like sticks. Everyone has their choice in sticks. Doesn't mean that only certain people can use certain sticks," Adam reassured. "Still my Alpha."

"Good," Kirby replied, more incoherent, but still blissed out. "Mine too." He yawned again, and had a few more sips of water, staring at Adam with adoring blue eyes. 

_Not as blue as the Swedish_ flag, Adam noted. _Still perfect._ "You back?"

"Hm, yeah," Kirby tilted his head back. 

Adam laughed lowly and fitted his lips against Kirby's. Just a quick little peck. It's too late to start anything. "Bed time. It's getting late." He placed the water bottle back on the side table and followed Kirby over to a mattress. He laid down, mindful of his shoulder, chuckling as Kirby immediately crowded close. Adam smiled at him. 

Kirby smiled back, head propped up on his hand. "I like listening to you talk in Swedish. It's nice and different," he admitted. 

**"Oh yeah?"** Adam asked in his native language. **"What if I just really, really, really like everything about you?"**

Kirby leaned down for another kiss. He rested his head on Adam's uninjured shoulder, looking two seconds from passing out and drooling on Adam. "Wait, one more?" he asked. 

**"Insatiable,"**Adam teased lightly, kissing him twice. Again on the lips and once on the forehead. "Sleep," he switched to English. "Can have more kisses in the morning."

"Mm, best morning motivation," Kirby laughed.

Adam waited until he fell asleep with soft, even breaths. The contrasting difference between post-horrible-don't-even-bring-it-up-game-Kirby and sleepy-adorable-competing-against-the-video-game-Kirby-character-for-the-adorableness-award-Kirby. Or maybe Adam's just too far gone on him. Whatever. The game will pass, a little dark cloud of the past. But him and Kirby, oh, they're just getting started. 

**Author's Note:**

> the usual, leave comments, feedback, kudos, whatever floats your boat. come talk to me if you want. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
